warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lakeshine
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |warrior=Lakeshine |queen=Lakeshine |mate=Cedarpelt |son=Frogleap |daughter=Sunfish |mentor=Unknown |app=Unknown |livebooks=''Tallstar's Revenge, ''Crookedstar's Promise, Redtail's Debt |deadbooks=Unknown }} Lakeshine is a mottled, long-haired gray-and-white she-cat. Lakeshine was a RiverClan warrior under Hailstar’s and Crookedstar’s leaderships in the forest territories. Her mate was Cedarpelt, and she had two kits, Sunfish and Frogleap. History In the Super Editions ''Tallstar's Revenge : Crookedstar's Promise :Lakeshine drags dead wood and bark that had been washed into the clearing a moon after the flood with Owlfur. Later, Shimmerpelt gets out of the river and shakes her wet pelt, splattering her with drops of water and stopping her from dozing off. :After Oakpaw's apprentice ceremony, she is seen sharing fresh-kill with Crookedkit's mother, Rainflower. It is revealed Lakeshine is letting Rainflower share her nest in the warriors' den while Rainflower begins to settle in once again as a warrior. When Crookedkit comes back to RiverClan, Lakeshine sniffs him and says he smells like heather and that maybe he was seeing what life in another Clan was like. :Later, when RiverClan battles ThunderClan over Sunningrocks, Lakeshine is one of the cats who participates in the battle. When the battle patrol goes back to camp, Lakeshine is seen smoothing her fur, which is smeared with blood and herbs. After a moon, Lakeshine is seen expecting Cedarpelt's kits. It is noted that she had already given up on her warrior duties and had moved to the nursery. Later at night, she starts her kitting and gives birth to two kits, Sunkit and Frogkit. :During Shimmerpelt's kitting, Lakeshine is noted to be helping the black queen. When the kitting is over, Lakeshine slides out of the nursery and announces that Shimmerpelt had given birth to two kits, Skykit and Blackkit. When Hailstar calls a Clan meeting, her kits hide behind Beetlenose. The black warrior proceeds to herd the two kits towards the nursery, but Frogkit complains that they can swim. Beetlenose picks the tom up and holds him at the edge of the river, but Lakeshine stops him, shrieking that Frogkit would drown. :While Brightsky is kitting, Lakeshine helps Shimmerpelt herd the kits into the elders' den. When Loudkit asks if they could practice swimming in the reed bed, Lakeshine shakes her head, telling him they could go later, but that they had to be quiet for a while. :When she, Shimmerpelt, and Ottersplash are clearing their greenleaf nest, Crookedjaw takes care of their kits. The kits begin to beg Crookedjaw to teach them some battle moves. Crookedjaw tells them that Lakeshine says they are too young to learn battle moves, but Sunkit tells him that Ottersplash doesn't think so. Ottersplash hears what Sunkit says, and comments that they are never too young to start training. Lakeshine gives her a sharp look and says she doesn't want them to get hurt, but Ottersplash argues that she can't wrap them up in feathers. Shimmerpelt reminds the two queens that the kits would become apprentices soon, and that they could learn all the battle moves they wanted then. Lakeshine later tries to get a peek at the two kits Graypool found. In the ''Novellas ''Redtail's Debt : Character pixels Official art Kin Members '''Mate:' :Cedarpelt: Son: :Frogleap: Daughter: :Sunfish: Grandchildren: :Vixenkit: :Grasswhisker: Granddaughter: :Dawnflower: Great-granddaughter: :Minnowtail: Great-grandsons: :Pebblefoot: :Tumblekit: Tree Quotes External links * Notes and references de:Seeglanzru:Светловоднаяfr:Cristal d'Eaufi:Järvihohde Category:Characters Category:RiverClan cats Category:Warriors Category:Females Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Queens Category:Minor characters Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Redtail's Debt characters